General Channels
Discord has a limit of 50 pinned messages per channel. Because of this, Pokepals chooses to archive it's channels after 50 pins (maximum pinnage) is reached. This page is dedicated to preserving the memories of previous general channels. As of June 6th 2018, Pokepals is on its 10th general channel. What is a "general channel" Upon the creation of a discord server, you are given 2 channels, one dedicated to text, and another dedicated to voice. Both of these are referred to by the name "general". It is for this reason that a majority of Discord servers have channels named "#general", and this was a trope that Donovan wanted to avoid. Shortly after the first channel hit 50 pins, server owner Donovan took this as an opportunity to make his community different, by not having a channel named general, "because if your server has a channel named general, its a boring server". In each general channel, Pokepals usually pinned a message or picture that the server found funny and hysterical. Previous General Channels #general - 5/14/17-9/14/17 #loungepals - 9/14/17-10/30/17 #loungingpals - 10/30/17-11/30/17 "If you talk about anime in here you're baNED" #chill-zone - 11/30/17-12/27/17 "NEW complaint form --> https://officialpokepals.tumblr.com/Complaints " #zone-zone (sometimes referred to as #chill-zone-act-2) - 12-27-17-1-14-18 (Did not hit maximum pinange, but was archived due to an internal server error) "... error.load.endscript.failed 1.14.18" #dezi-madness - 1/14/18-2/26/18 "The general channel that never changes it's name... ever. Dear Diary, Give abeshine back to Eli. meme music plays in the background https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ" #sjoerd-dezia - 2/26/18-3/28/18 "The General Channel that never changes it's name. Pronounced "happy birthday." #420-botspam-fools - 3/28/18-4/20/18 (This channel also never hit maximum pinnage, but was the host of server errors due to bot spam, and was lost in a reboot) "The general channel that never changes it's name.OKAY I ADMIT. I CHANGED THE GENERAL NAME. B-But I just wanted to do it because... No wait! It's not like I wanted y-you to notice me or anything..." #jake-loss - 4/20/18-5/16/18 "Hehe Jake has birthday powers ;) #met-calico -5/16/18 - "Why is the theme of the channel "Why is the subject of the channel" "Yes this theme was established"?: #wourd-zaid -6/19/18 - "Make a channel topic here" ~ Dezi June 17 2018 #grex-ping-the-hedghog (Currently active) -6/22/18 - "Watch Love Live" for chat desc" ~Misti June 22 2018 General Channel #6 (TBA) #war-zo - Channel name changed by Donovan on January 19, 2018. #war-zon - Channel name changed by Donovan on January 19, 2018. #war-zone - Channel name changed by Eli on January 18, 2018. #danger-zone - Channel name changed by Eli on January 18, 2018. #war-zone - Channel name changed by Donovan on January 18, 2018. #never-gonna-zone-you-up - Channel name changed by gastt on January 17, 2018. #you-lose-zone - Channel name changed by gastt on January 17, 2018. #nya_nya - Channel name changed by Donovan on January 17, 2018. #nya_zone - Channel name changed by gastt on January 17, 2018. #ozone-layer-zone-nya - Channel name changed by Donovan on January 17, 2018. #ozone-layer-zone - Channel name changed by Donovan on January 17, 2018. #ozone-layer - Channel name changed by gastt on January 17, 2018. #head-zone - Channel name changed by Donovan on January 16, 2018. #bed-zone - Channel name changed by gastt on January 16, 2018. #ban-zone - Channel name changed by Donovan on January 14, 2018. #no-meme-zone - Channel name changed by Donovan on January 14, 2018. #no-bone-zone - Channel name changed by Eli on January 14, 2018. #no-dono-zone - Channel name changed by Donovan on January 14, 2018. #reboot-zone - Channel created by Donovan on January 14, 2018. General Channel #5 (#zone-zone) #zone-zone - Channel name changed by Eli on January 13, 2018. #chrisian-pals - Channel name changed by Eli on January 13, 2018. #zone-zone - Channel name changed by Eli on January 13, 2018. #christian-pals - Channel name changed by Eli on January 13, 2018. #zone-zone - Channel name changed by Donovan on January 13, 2018. #bone-zone - Channel name changed by Eli on January 13, 2018. #moderator-zone - Channel name changed by Eli on January 13, 2018. #zone-zone - Channel name changed by Donovan on January 8, 2017. #hell-zone - Channel name changed by Eli on January 8, 2018. #imposter-zone - Channel name changed by Donovan on January 8, 2018. #chill-zone-act-2 - Channel name changed by Eli on December 27, 2017. #to-be-archived - Channel created by Donovan on December 27, 2017. General Channel #4 (#chill-zone) #chill-zone - Channel name changed by Donovan on December 15, 2017. #danger-zone - Channel name changed by Anttie on December 15, 2017. #chill-zone - Channel created by unknown on November 30, 2017. General Channel #3 (#lounging-pals) #lounging-pals - Channel created by unknown on October 30, 2017. General Channel #2 (#loungepals) #loungepals - Channel created by unknown on September 14, 2017. General Channel #1 (#general) #general - Channel created by Donovan on May 14, 2017. Category:Channels